Next Contestant
by xXxBANDxGEEKxXx
Summary: This is a song-fic to Nickelback's Next Contestant, about how Edward feels with all the guys that are after Bella. My first fic. Criticism welcomed. rated T for some curses in the song


_I judge by what she's wearing_

_Just how many heads I'm tearing_

_Off of assholes coming onto her_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

I walked with Bella towards lunch desperately trying to block out the thoughts of the boys in the halls. Why they can't accept that she's mine is beyond me.

_And I wish she'd take the night off_

_So I don't have to fight off_

_Every asshole coming onto her_

_It happense every night she works_

As we passes the vile Mike Newton, hes thoughts causeed me to shudder and tense up. Sensing my distress, Bella looked up at me in question. Smiling, I tapped mi head and watched as her face lit up with comprehension.

_They'll go and ask the DJ_

_Find out just what would she say_

_If they all tried coming onto er_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

Bella obviously didn't see herself clrearly. She said I wasn't a monster, but an angel instead. She doesn't understand that I am the escence of a monster, and she is the angel. I don't know where I'd be without her.

_They think they'll get inside her_

_With every drink they buy her_

_As they all tried coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant_

Well, let's see. First, there's Mike. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a golden retriever disguised as a human. Sure, it's a good thing to be a loyal friend, but it's a completely different thing when he hangs onto her as if she was her lifeline to the world.

_Is that your hand_

_On my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant_

Then theres that mutt Jacob. Sure, he helped Bella when I was gone, but if she chooses me, he has to get over it. I kno that he's the consequence I have to pay for leaving, but he has to get over her. I kno I left, but if she went with him, who'd be there when he imprints and leaves her again?

_I even fe__ar__ the ladies_

_They're cool but twice as crazy_

_Just as bad for coming onto her_

_Don't they know it's never going to work_

Tyler. He's just downright obsessive. So what if he almost killed her with his van He should just be happy I saved her and that she doesn't hate him. If she like him, she would've gone to prom with him when he wanted her to go.

_And each time she bats and eyelash_

_Somebody's grabbing her ass_

_Everyone keeps coming onto her_

_This time somebody's getting hurt._

_Here comes the next contestant_

Eric barely even knows Bella, yet he insists on trying to win he over. If she's not going to go for Mike, Jacob, or Tyler, why would she want him? He has to realize these things.

_Is that your hand_

_On my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I 'll watch you leave here limping_

_There goes the next contestant._

I told Bella that she made me feel human emotions again. She really did. Never have I felt such jealousy. I internally laughed at the fact she worried about the females in Denali.

_I'm hating what she's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring_

_Can't wait 'til the get what they deserve_

_This time somebodys getting hurt_

As we got closer to the lunch room, thoughts of Bella bombarded me. I was so tired of it. To the girls, she wasn't good enough, but to the boys, she was too good for me. I already knew she was better than me, I didn't need their thoughts confirming it. And all the girls, I just wish I could kill them sometimes. How dare they say those things about her.

_Is that your hand_

_On my girlfriend_

_Is that your hand_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_I'll watch you leave here limping_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_Each night seems like it's getting worse_

_I wish you'd do it again_

_This time somebody's getting hurt_

We walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the normal spot. Seeing that Mike was walking up to Bella, she turned and gave me a qucik kiss sending him in the other direction. I grinned, remembering that she is mine.

_There goes the next contestant._


End file.
